Stars (Gone Too Far)
by KingRabbit
Summary: "He didn't want to think about how far Shiro had gone, how far out of reach he was for them, for him, to follow. He could wonder forever and he could lose himself before his clansmen had even the chance to glimpse him before he disappeared." Project K fanfiction. Kind of sad. Post-series when Kuroh and Neko are searching. Potential spoiler alert to those who don't know the series.


**Hey, everyone. Long time no see. Well, since you've seen something from me, anyway. And definitely not with something you'd be expecting.**

**This is something that I wrote for someone very dear to me - starisia-the-shadow-demon, who has been with me since, well, since I first got to this site over a year ago. And she's still my best friend and one of the best things that has happened to me so far in my life. It was written almost a month ago, I think. Probably longer than that, though. But I want to share this with you all, because I think that just makes it more worth it.  
**

**So, I hope that you enjoy this.  
**

* * *

Kuroh shifted the umbrella, hiding the sky from view. It was cloudy and would start raining soon, but from where they were, it wouldn't be any concern for them. He didn't mind the rain. It was nice, refreshing. Though that was before.

Before the Colorless King shot the member of Homra.

Before he had met his current King.

Before he had become one of two members of the Silver Clan.

Before his beloved King went missing.

It was before he had helped Neko pull the red parasol from the caked and packed earth, and before they had decided to search for their King. But now… Now the rain halted their search, now it gave him time to think and reflect and consider the possibilities of what might have been the fate of the Silver King, of their King, of his Shiro.

Neko, curled up and asleep at his side as she had been most of the time since they first met, shivered, her body moving closer to his, seeking the warmth he provided. He let her, going as far as to drape his thin coat over her to give the some protection from the bite of the early morning dampness. He wished he could do better for her, better than the thin cloth and hard wooden floors of a forgotten shrine in the middle of an old, dark forest with its high-reaching branches and stalking shadows. He wished he could do better than the cold that held secrets, than the empty promises and withering hopes. But he couldn't. Because they had to find their King.

And he couldn't even give his clanmate a proper place to sleep.

And each day, the words "soon, we'll find him" died on his tongue, the ring of them steadily becoming empty and hearing them was more of an uncommon occurrence that sounded like he was trying to convince himself to keep searching than to reassure her.

He looked down at the girl, her arms wound tightly around the only evidence that their King had even existed with them to begin with. He used to feel the pangs of worry, of grief, of loss. But now, now he only felt numb. He had ignored his feelings, replaced them with a delicate and fragile hope that they would find their King. He had begun this search with so much gusto, with so much drive that sparked from both the bonds they had forged as a trio, as well as Neko's undeniable words that Shiro was – is – their King. But somewhere, somehow, he had lost sight of that.

Somewhere between the two years of running, of searching, of scenting out leads and of countless trials. Somewhere between it all, he had lost sight of what his heart craved for.

Kuroh looked up at the sky. From where they were, they had a wide view, the vast expanse seeming to span dizzily forever. It pained him to look at it, pained him to see the gaps in the thick clouds where the stars were visible and think about where his King might be.

He didn't want to think about how far Shiro had gone, how far out of reach he was for them, for him, to follow. He could wonder forever and he could lose himself before his clansmen had even the chance to glimpse him before he disappeared. He didn't want to think about how Neko and himself could search and search and search, and be only a hairsbreadth from him the entire time and still not be able to reach him.

Kuroh hated that feeling, the feeling of loneliness and uncertainty.

"Shiro…" Neko murmured quietly in her sleep, tightening further into the ball. Still asleep, she pushed up slightly and all but crawled into Kuroh's lap, settling against his thighs. He fixed the coat so it could cover her better before looking back at the sky.

When the skies were clear, he would count the stars to keep his mind busy, because he didn't want to continue wondering where Shiro. How he could be so far, yet so close…

Then there were the days he couldn't stand the sight of them, because he would notice that bright one and wondered if-

If-

Always "if."

"Neh, Kuroh, we'll be alright," Neko said softly, breaking the silence. Kuroh looked down at her. She was gazing at the sky as well. He could see the fear and uncertainty, the same as how he felt, bright and vivid in her mismatched eyes. It had been growing for some time and Kuroh didn't think he had the strength to correct her, to reassure her any more. He no longer knew if he was speaking from a hope or empty lies that fell flat from his tongue.

He put a hand on her head, patting her slightly.

"Yeah. We'll just keep watching the skies. Knowing him, he'll make quite the entrance, even if he doesn't mean to."

She giggled lightly, sleep still obvious in her features. "Shiro is our Shiro after all."

He nodded, the gesture stiff. "Yeah."

"You going to count the stars again?"

He looked at her curiously.

"You talk, even though you don't mean to. Kuroh doesn't pay attention." Neko teased, the light – though subtly somber – atmosphere momentarily easing her worries.

He smiled a small smile, his lips curling slightly in a way they hadn't in what felt like years – and which probably was.

"Yeah, I'll keep counting them."

Because Shiro was a star all on his own, in so many ways. And more than that, he was their star. So when the morning finally broke and the rain began and stopped, they would head out, otherwise they would never find their King.

And they would never be able to watch the skies again like they had before.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Catch you all next time. Ciao.**


End file.
